Mitchell Galaxy 2/Staff
Mitchell Galaxy 2 This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Galaxy 2 and its additional re-releases. =Original credits= Imagica Digitalscape Co., Ltd. Director *Kimikadu Kageyama Producers *Kazuhisa Nishimura *Riki Kataoka Executive Producer *Naruki Sugeno Program Director *Tamio Kimura Design Director *Hiroyuki Kikkawa Planning Event Planner *Yuka Onoda Programming *Tamio Kimura *Yuichi Uchida *Akira Sakawa *Hidefumi Takeda *Jun Takada *Kosuke Hayashi *Satoshi Arai Planet Design Lead *Hiroyuki Kikkawa Planet Design *Hiroyuki Kikkawa *Yuta Ishikawa *Shino Hiranabe *Takashi Maruyama Character Design Lead *Naruki Sugeno *Hiroyuki Kikkawa Character Design *Akane Hayashi *Naruki Sugeno *Hiroyuki Kikkawa Character Animation Design *Hiroyuki Kikkawa Character Motion Designer *Akane Hayashi Effect Design Lead Effect Design UI Design *Hiromi Ozeki *Yoshie Tokita Music *Yuichi Uchida Sound Program & Effects Graphics Supervisors *Kimikadu Kageyama Artwork *Naruki Sugeno *Akane Hayashi *Mari Shimazaki *Riki Kataoka *Kimikadu Kageyama *Yuichi Uchida Illustration *Tomokazu Yoshida *Yasuhisa Sakamoto *Syouji Ando *Masafumi Sugiyama *Kenichi Tanaka *Miu Inamura *Yukio Hosoya *Yusuke Nemoto *Hiroaki Kumada *Sakiko Tanaka *Tomoyuki Iwakuro Lead Animation *Tamio Kimura Animation *Hidefumi Takeda *Yutaka Ishida *Yuichi Uchida *Kazuki Kobayashi *Yosuke Takahashi *Tomokazu Yoshida *Eiichi Iwashige *Yosuke Tanahashi *Takuya Shibuya *Dai Matsui *Takuya Abe *Tomomi Taguchi *Susumu Kimura *Takashi Isa *Hiromichi Hidaka *Kazuhiro Suganuma *Kosuke Hayashi *Lydia Yingying Lee *Rena Ohki *Satoshi Arai *Yugo Sumi Texture Sampling *IMAGICA Progress Management *Masaya Ishizuka *Kazuhisa Nishimura Technical Support *Hiroyuki Kikkawa Debug *Imagica Digitalscape Co., Ltd. Debug Team Localization Localization Support Testing Production Coordination *Hajime Tachikawa *Riki Kataoka Graphics & Environment Production, Graphic Support *Bauhaus Entertainment Special Thanks *IMAGICA Imageworks Inc. *All Imagica Digitalscape Co., Ltd. Team *All Digitalscape Staff THQ Senior Vice President *Doug Clemmer Director of Product Development *Peter Armstrong Producer *David Sapienza Associate Producer *Adam Affrunti Divisional Vice President Marketing *Nicole Yolitz Armstrong Sr. Product Marketing Manager *Kirsten Nielsen Product Marketing Manager *Tia Wucher Creative *John Gamades *Michael Tschimperle *Jessica Klaustermeier *Beau Nordby Special Thanks *Tony Schumacher THQ Inc.: Localization Director of Localization *Philippe Juton Localization Project Manager *Jessica Im Assoc. Localizaiton Project Manager *Denise Doi Engineering Support *Daniel Sass European Localisation Director *Susanne Dieck European Localisation Engineer *Bernd Kurtz European Localisation Technician *Andreas Herbertz Operations Coordinator, Korea *Rachel Lee Special Thanks *Stefan THQ Publishing SVP, American Publishing *Terri Schiek VP, Global Brand Management *Kevin Kraff Director, Global Brand Management *Georgina Verdon Global Brand Manager *Morten Haugaard Global Communications Manager *Huw Beynon Senior Manager, Creative Services *Brian Balistreri *Kirk Somdal VP, North American Marketing *James Huntley Director, Marketing Communications *Rob Cassel Senior Manager, Public Relations *Craig Mitchell Manager, Connected Marketing *Ben Collier Associate Manager, Public Relations *Neal Pabon Associate Manager, Connected Marketing *Haven Reininger Manager, Web Marketing *Shannon Donnelly *Daniel Hale Instruction Manual *Bryan Frodente THQ Japan PR & Promotions Co-ordinator *Masato Christopher Shioya Country Manager *Masato Christopher Shioya Marketing Manager *Takahiro Morita Sales Manager *Kumiko Mori *Tak Morita Localization Project Manager *Masatoshi Higuchi Localization Coordinator *Yuki Kokubo *Darin Ito *Masae Yamakura Operations Manager *Manae Kobayashi Operations Coordinator *Rachel Lee Executive Vice President - Worldwide Studios *Jack Sorensen Senior Vice President - Product DevelopmentEdit *Steve Dauterman THQ Product Development Special Thanks to *Brian J. Farrell *Meghan Morgan *Bryan Williams *Yuri Tanaka *Makiko Hosoya *Ben Rosenthal *Jessica Peters *Christopher Folino *Roberto Blasini *Jim Kennedy *Brandy A. Carrillo *Deborah Fingerman *Jenni Carlson *Kathleen Lilley *Ian Sedensky *Celian Varini *Francesco Montanini *Christophe Gau *Sergio Garcia Gomez *Iris Buhr *THQ Hockey Team *All THQ Staff Nickelodeon *Nickelodeon Kids and Family Nickelodeon Others Copyright © 2010 Viacom International Inc. All Rights reserved. Created by MTV Networks Japan Co., Ltd. Nickelodeon, Mitchell Galaxy 2, Mitchell Van Morgan and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2010 THQ Inc. The THQ and the THQ logo are trademarks or/ registered trademarks of THQ Inc. All Rights reserved. Developed by Imagica Digitalscape Co., Ltd. =Digital Distribution (2015) credits= Imagica Digitalscape Co., Ltd. Nordic Games GmbH Nickelodeon Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Galaxy 2